This invention relates to apparatus for delivering a plurality of generally rounded solids such as pharmaceutical pills, tablets or capsules (such pharmaceutical products being collectively referred to hereinafter as "boluses") to a longitudinally moving web having recurring arrays of receptacles formed therein.